


Mini pizzas, late night playlists, and two shy people

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: College/University AU, First Time Writing this Pair, Fluff, It takes a while until the two actually have a conversation, Jaehyun knows Johnny is crushing hard despite Johnny trying to deny it, Johnny the convenience store worker, M/M, Romance, Taeil likes mini pizza, Taeil wearing oversized hoodies, They are both shy, Youngho can you please work up some courage before this turns into a slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Youngho didn't think he would end up working at the convenient store in between his classes, and he certainly didn't think that he would be the one who is working the late-night shift.But maybe this was a blessing in disguise because one day (well morning since it was 2 am) the cutest customer walks inside, and Youngho can't stop thinking about the cutie who wears oversized hoodies and slippers and always buys the mini pizza.written for Fic Fest 127, prompt #S071





	Mini pizzas, late night playlists, and two shy people

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what I hope is a fic that makes the prompter happy!! I fell in love with your prompt and I really want to write more to this story because I know there's so much more I can write about them. Maybe I can continue it in a sequel? This is my first time writing a Johnil so I'm really nervous about what everyone's response to how I wrote out this prompt...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Youngho was starting to regret agreeing to work part time at the convenience store. Don’t get him wrong, it’s one of the simplest jobs ever, but having to sacrifice sleep to sit in a brightly lit store at after midnight? There goes his sleep schedule.

This is all because he helped the manager carry some of the stock from the delivery truck. He was just stopping by the convenience store to stock up on ramen and immediately returning to his dorm. But he saw that it was just the manager moving around so the nice person Youngho is, offered to help. The manager saw how effortlessly Johnny was able to carry box after box, thus decided to offer Youngho a job on the spot. Although it will make his schedule busier, the thought of earning some extra cash won Youngho over.

At first, it was just the one off shift here and there, mainly to help bring in new stock and occasionally covering for people who had exams because, solidarity. 

But now? Youngho suddenly finds himself agreeing to take the shifts after midnight when no one else could. It’s not as bad as Youngho thought it was going to be. Sure, there’s literally no one who comes in and it’s just him and the ticking of the clock hanging behind him and the low buzz of the fridge’s in the store and it feels like time never moves, but Youngho doesn’t mind most of the time. He gets to play his playlists that he has spent hours carefully constructing to match any mood of the day, especially when he’s working at odd hours when he knows that not many customers will stop by. 

Like any other university student, Youngho tries to get some work done since he doesn’t have anything else to do when there are no customers. When he doesn’t have to check the stock, and he does get his work done but no will know that Youngho spent more time picking the perfect study playlist than actually studying. It’s okay, his grades don’t drop.

Fast forward a few months, Youngho has gotten the hang of the job, thus increasing his hours and salary. But, it’s only been a few weeks since Youngho agreed to take more of the late night shifts. Because of the cold, the number of late night customers has decreased. Which works in his favour so he can distract himself and procrastinate his assignments.

Youngho’s roommates, Yuta and Taeyong occasionally stop by to keep him entertained if they’re not busy with their own things but other than them Youngho spends his alone with his thoughts. He could have closed the store early if he wanted to if he knew that no one will come during the 30 minutes he has left. But Youngho was a morally good person and he stayed until the end of his closing shift.

It’s around 2 am and Youngho is on the verge of falling asleep and hitting his head on the counter. This week had been particularly challenging, with all of his assignments that are due within a week of each other, Youngho has found himself in the university library more often than his shifts at the convenience store.

Youngho usually sees people from his university enter the convenience store, a few being his classmates from tutorials but in general, Youngho does recognise the ones who stop by the store frequently no matter what time his shift was. These customers never gave Youngho a hard time in comparison to the adults who come in and he could tell that they had a bad day. As usual, Youngho prepares himself mentally if any of these customers decided it’s a great idea to pick a fight with the cashier on some minuscule complaint about the convenience store, from the products to even the design of the outdoor tables. 

There's the rare occasion that Youngho would call the police, but his height usually has customers back off when Youngho stands to his full height. It gives him some satisfaction of those who immediately stop talking in the middle of what they’re saying as they watch Youngho slowly stand up and look down. Although there were times a young child were scared of him when they’re at the counter with their parents, but all it takes is a gummy smile from Youngho and the child is smiling widely and asking him what did he eat and drink to get so tall. 

Those moments brightened up his day working a boring shift because he loves kids and seeing them light up when they see their favourite snacks in the aisles. Other than them, Youngho doesn’t really take note of the customers who walk in and out of the doors. 

That was until recently, there was someone who caught Youngho’s eye. 

Because it was close to 2 am, the sound of the bell from the top of the door startled Youngho who was on the verge of falling asleep. Youngho hasn’t seen this person when he was on this particular shift before since he was a casual employee, but he couldn’t help but notice him. The first thing Youngho notices is that they are short, and he reckons that they wouldn’t reach his shoulders. The second thing is that this guy was wearing an oversized blue hoodie that reached the middle of his thighs while wearing sweatpants and he’s wearing slippers but on closer inspection they were sliders. Youngho wonders how hasn’t this guy's feet haven’t frozen yet because of the cold outside as he watches the now customer waddle around the store, stopping occasionally to inspect an item before putting it back on the shelf.

This customer spent a bit of time in the store and had a few items cradled into both of his arms from what Youngho could see when he glances up to see if the guy was still there. When the customer walks up to the counter, Youngho takes that chance to look at their face, and he notices how cute this guy is.

As he scans this persons items, Youngho notices that the hoodie gives the person sweater paws. Sweater paws is a weakness of Youngho’s, plus this cute customer had a boopable nose and squishy cheeks he would like to poke. Before Youngho could get carried away with picking out all the cute features, he had finished scanning the customers items.

“That is $15.75 please.” Youngho says after reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the cute customers face. After he receives the money and gave the change, Youngho barely managed to say, “Have a safe trip home!” to which the customer smiled and have a little wave as he left.

Collapsing back on the chair, Youngho replays on what just happened, and what he thought about this stranger who has come into the store at 2:45 in the morning. He can still see the person’s face and he couldn’t help but think how cute they were. But he also wanted to slap his forehead for not seeing him until they walked up to the counter to pay.

It’s rare for Youngho to be so entranced with someone who he has never seen before. What was it about this particular customer that has Youngho thinking about how would they look wearing his giant hoodies instead? 

Youngho shakes his head, “I doubt I’ll see him again. Who would come into the store after 2am more than once a week?”

Famous last words.

To Youngho’s surprise, the cute customer had entered the store the following day at 3am. He had looked up when he heard someone whistling and he was unexpectedly greeted with someone wearing a dark green hoodie. Youngho waited for that person to turn around and lo and behold, it was the cute customer. Now in a slight panic, Youngho immediately looked down and pretended to be interested in the cash register, but he had snuck looks every now and then until the person came up to pay.

Youngho had barely managed to say a quiet hello before getting right to scanning the persons items. As much as he wanted to ask how this person’s day (depending on how you define 3am) is going, but he was too shy.

“Oh? It’s the same mini pizza as the first time?” Youngho thinks to himself as he packs everything into a paper bag. “Well we don’t have that many flavours for this anyway.”

“That is $19.35 thank you.” Is the last thing Youngho says before the cute customer is already walking out of the door. He couldn’t help but reprimanded himself for not even trying to start a small conversation. He’s done it to every other customer that has walked into the convenience store but this person has made him tongue tied. 

Was is because of how soft the customer’s hair looks as it flops gently around their head? Or how they unconsciously pout as they scan the shelves? Or how the person looks like they are swallowed up by the oversized hoodie? Youngho doesn’t want to admit but it’s all of them. 

“This is the second time you’ve seen him and you’re already whipped.” His inner voice says to him in a teasing tone in which he lets out another sigh.

Youngho would never see that person anywhere else that’s not the convenience store. He would try to look out for that familiar face as he goes to and from his classes to either his lunch gatherings with friends or to his job. Youngho finds it out that he still hasn’t found the mysterious person because there weren't many people who wear oversized hoodies for people who matched mystery person’s height (no offence to mystery person), so he had to resort to hoping he will see him at the early hours of the day. 

What ends up happening, is the cute customer walking into the convenience store every time Youngho has a late night shift. And without fail, Youngho is always scanning a mini pizza amongst all the snacks and drinks the cute customer is buying. Also without fail, is the customer walking in with a different coloured hoodie and the same slippers.

So far, the yellow and the dark purple hoodie are Youngho’s favourite ones he has seen the customer wear. There have been times that Youngho has succeeded in greeting the stranger as they enter and leave the store, but other than that, he hasn’t successfully started a conversation. 

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Youngho thinks to himself with a pout before going back to his textbook, trying to not fall asleep.

~

“Why are you so interested in him Youngho hyung? You don’t even know his name and you’ve seen him at the store a few more times since the first?” Jaehyun couldn’t help but ask again after Johnny had to mention about his mystery guy when they were getting lunch in between classes. It hasn’t been that often but Jaehyun feels like one day he will chuck his fork (the plastic one not the metal one) at the middle of Johnny’s forehead just to make him stop talking. 

“I know that I still don’t know his name but he just intrigues me.” Johnny replied as he moves his fork around his container, obviously still thinking about his mystery person that he doesn’t see unless it’s at the convenience store which makes him pout. “I still haven’t seen him around our campus and it just makes me wonder if he is even real because I don’t see him anywhere else.” The university that Jaehyun and Johnny attend is the closest one to the store and other universities are further away if you don’t take public transport.

“I’m sure that you’ll see him outside the store someday. Well, you can if you would actually talk to him you know? Something more than you telling him the total of his purchases each time he comes in?” Jaehyun couldn’t help but let the diss slip out. “I am begging you to talk to him already, you’ve described his appearance that many times that I could see him in my dreams!! Not the face because that’d be creepy but every now and then I dream of someone with an oversized hoodie and sliders on his feet as he heats up a mini pizza.” Johnny had to glare at Jaehyun for even thinking of calling him out about never shutting up. 

Now he can’t tell Jaehyun that he already dreams of mystery person almost every day because Jaehyun will slam his forehead in the table, but then puts his two palms on the tabletop to push himself up and look at Johnny in the eye and say “Whipped.” with a glint in his eye.

“Listen Jae, I would actually talk to him- no do not give me that look like you don’t believe me because I’m going to make you believe me BUT what can I say?!” Johnny pokes Jaehyun in the head for no particular reason as he was talking.

“Oh great~ not this again Youngho hyung!! Didn’t I give you advice last time when everyone else was with us?!” Jaehyun cries out in frustration.

“A pickup line after midnight is asking for it! I’ve told you that so many times?!” Youngho says with annoyance, “That’s the worst impression I can give this guy!”

Jaehyun feels like kicking Youngho in the shin but he refrains for now, “It’s the only way to have him remember you because you are so awkward around people who you find really cute-” 

“Wait. When did I say I find him cute?” Johnny interrupts with a confused frown.

Jaehyun grins in glee, “You never did but now you’re basically confirming that you do find this mysterious stranger cute!” and now Youngho is suddenly spluttering, “What-wait Jaehyun that was not called for!”

“I don’t care~ the way you describe him you have a dreamy look on this face! Besides why would you be so invested in a person you only see while you’re working if you don’t find them cute?!” Jaehyun doesn’t really know what he’s saying makes sense, he just wants to Youngho to cave in so he has information to work with and perhaps do something himself. Youngho doesn’t have to know.

At this point Youngho is considering leaving the table right now to not deal with his best friend but then he remembers that he needs Jaehyun for his photography assignment so he slumps onto the table in defeat.

“Why do you care so much about what I think of this stranger?” Youngho mumbles out, not caring if Jaehyun heard him or now, “This isn’t the first time I would talk about someone.” 

“Because you’ve been so focused with uni around the clock Youngho. You need a break and maybe this person can help. You need a breath of fresh air.” Jaehyun says as his answer, choosing to keep his thoughts about matchmaking in the back of his mind for another day.

“You think me talking to this stranger would help?” Youngho lifts his head up, still confused about what Jaehyun is trying to say.

“Well...at least you will have someone to talk to at 2am hyung.” Jaehyun reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder, “You have to stop relying on your playlists and look for human interaction.”

“Jung Yunho if I didn’t need you for my assignment I would have kicked you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Now are you done eating? I need to be somewhere after we do the photoshoot.”

~

It’s been around 2 months since Youngho has been taking notice of the guy who comes into the store and Youngho still doesn’t have the courage to say anything when he rings up his purchases. The closest he got was when mystery guy asked him about the song that was currently playing and Youngho told him that it was an American artist so he spelt it out for the guy to look up.

Unfortunately, it was right after Youngho had finished bagging the mystery guy’s purchases and he left soon after. Youngho wanted to bang his head on the wall after missing the chance to ask him about his music taste.

At this point, Youngho wonders if it’s worth even trying to hold a conversation with mystery stranger. The only two things he could use as a conversation starter is about the same items the guy purchases or asking if he still listens to the song that he asked about. There’s no way that he is going to ask about his different coloured hoodies that he wears every time he walks in. It already doesn’t help that those hoodies are oversized on the mystery customer and Youngho finds them even cuter than he did before.

Youngho couldn’t help but sigh to himself again, as he sits behind the counter during another late night shift. It’s almost 3am and the stranger hasn’t entered the store. He isn’t sure that he’s missed him or that the stranger has actually stopped coming for the past two weeks. Not like he’s counted or anything.

To distract himself, Youngho decides to play one of his playlists from his speaker that he forgot he had in his backpack. Since he only uses the same one with his everyday items, wherever he goes, Youngho didn’t remember to take it out of his bag before leaving for his shift.

“May as well work on that assignment,” Youngho grumbles to himself, “It’s not like it’s going to write itself.” He knows that no one is going to come in at 3am on a Tuesday so he can afford to put all of his concentration into his work.

So with that, Youngho takes out some snacks that he will pay with his employee discount, places them along with his laptop and speaker on his side of the counter. He gets himself remotely comfortable before tackling the words about music theory and promptly zones out.

Thus for the next 30 minutes, Youngho only absorbs the words about composing on the piano, that he fails to hear the bell above the door signalling someone has stepped inside. It’s only until a hand is waving in front of Youngho’s face and when he looks up, he’s face to face with the cute stranger, blinking right back at him.

A few seconds pass between the two, before Youngho realises that this person has seen him not doing his job and scrambles up to greet him. As he got up, he sees that they are wearing a dark purple oversized hoodie over black sweatpants and his usual slippers on his feet. Although he’s embarrassed, Youngho will still look at the strangers outfit to see what colour hoodie he chose today. 

“Uh- um, hi! Please give me a second-”Youngho starts spluttering as he tries to create some space on the counter trying to will away the blush in his cheeks. “I didn’t realise that someone was here I’m so sorry-”

The stranger shook his hands, also feeling flustered, “Oh no that’s alright! I didn’t realise how late it was when I decided to get something because I don’t come at this hour.”

“That’s true, you normally come in between 2 and 3-,” Youngho starts to say before realising that he has admitted that he remembers this customer, and he wants to collapse in embarrassment on the inside.

He tries to clear up what he meant by that, “Um it’s not as creepy as it sounds I swear! It’s just that I don’t see a lot of people during my night shift and I’ve seen you a few times already and I-”

The stranger just looks at Youngho, surprised but gives him a sheepish smile, “I said it’s okay already, and I’m not surprised that you remember me. I don’t think I’ve come here that wasn’t between 2 and 3 in the morning.” Youngho doesn’t know how this stranger hadn't called him a creep yet, but he won’t ask out loud.

“Oh...okay,” Youngho says quietly, suddenly feeling shy because he has never spoken to this cute stranger for more than 3 lines, “How come you’re here at this time, if I may ask?” The stranger blinks back, before letting out an “Ah~”, understanding Youngho’s confusion. 

“I was working on a song and I tried to take a power nap but it went longer than I thought and when I woke up, it was 3:30 in the morning. I couldn’t go back to sleep so I figured I’d take a walk to tire myself out and before I knew it, I was in front of the store.” The stranger trails off quietly, giving Youngho another soft smile.

“When I stepped inside, I saw you were in deep concentration so I tried to walk around the store quietly until I had to go and pay.” Youngho felt his heart skip a beat at the consideration but the stranger wasn’t done speaking, “But also I notice the speaker next to you so I was slower in picking my items so I can listen to some songs. They were from your music library right?”

Youngho nods shyly, “It’s from one of my go to playlists I listen to when I’m doing work. Sometimes I use the stores speakers to play a few songs but not an entire playlist.” 

The stranger nodded with fascination in his eyes before fiddling with his fingers nervously, mimicking the same shyness like Youngho, “Ever since you told me the song title last time, I’ve been wanting to ask you for more songs because I really liked the one I heard.” 

Youngho opens his mouth a little in surprise, “You do?” he asks in disbelief. He receives a nod back, “I do. I’ve been wanting to listen to new music even if it’s in English. I’ve already got recommendations from my friends so I wanted to ask someone new. Then I thought of you.” The stranger looks at Youngho in the eyes (while he tries not to blush).

“Well...I’m happy to tell you some of the songs that were just played when you were here?” Youngho offers, still shy under the strangers gaze on him, “I also have to scan your items by the way.” The stranger looked confused for a moment before looking down to see the snacks he’s carrying in his arms, and lets out a laugh and Youngho joins in too. “Yeah that’s a good idea.”

The counter has been cleared of Youngho’s things so the stranger can place his snacks down. What Youngho sees are some familiar snacks, but in particular, the same mini pizza from the frozen food section. He’s not sure what came over him, but the fact he is engaging a conversation with the person who has been on his mind gives him the courage to keep the conversation going.

“I see you are getting another mini pizza,” Youngho gives the stranger a grin as he scans the barcode. “When don’t I get the mini pizza?” The stranger gives a bigger grin back, “I don’t have the time to go and order delivery pizza when I have this. Besides I can’t finish an entire pizza by myself.”

“Don’t you save some for the next day leftovers?” Youngho asks and he scans a few more items a bit slower than normal so he can stall the conversation. 

The stranger hums, “ I do, but it’s easier to get this mini pizza since it’s cheaper. I’m not a fan of next day pizza anyways.” he takes out his wallet to prepare to pay, but Youngho still wants to talk to him.

“Oh!”  
“Um,”

The two look at each other before laughing again, trying to gesture the other to speak first. Youngho is starting to find this person’s laugh really cute, on top of the sound of their voice and their smile.

“I was going to say, I don’t know your name?” The cute stranger asks Youngho in a soft voice, “I’ve been wanting to ask for your name for ages but I was too shy.” Youngho doesn’t know how to react, because he’s been wanting to know this person’s name the first time he saw them. The fact it’s mutual? Doesn’t sound real to Youngho right now.

“Actually...I’ve been wanting to know your name as well.” Youngho replies, avoiding eye contact, “Really?” The stranger replies.

“Yeah, it’s because the first time I saw you, I thought you were really cu-” Youngho shuts his mouth just in time before embarrassing himself a second time, “You thought I was what?” The stranger asks, full of curiosity.

Youngho awkwardly clears his throat, “Is that all you want to get?” He knows he has dodged the question but he doesn’t want to make the person uncomfortable during the one chance he is having an actual conversation with them.

“Um, yeah.” The stranger replies, confused at the change in topic but Youngho see their eyes light up. “That’ll be $22.45.” Youngho reads the total off the register, “Cash or card?” he asks and he receives a few notes and coins in response.

“Could I have the receipt please? Oh and a pen as well? I need to write something before I forget.” The stranger asks, and Youngho doesn’t question about the pen, he just focuses on counting out the correct change before ripping the receipt.

“The store’s pen just ran out so I’ll lend you one of mine.” Youngho says as he reaches for his pencil case to grab the said pen, “Thank you very much.” he receives in response.

After bagging the snacks, Youngho is now awkwardly waiting for the stranger to finish writing whatever he wanted to write down. He couldn’t help but wonder if this will be the first and last time he will have a long conversation with the cute customer (minus the times he embarrassed himself). Youngho couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as he waits.

When the stranger walks back up to the counter, Youngho sees that the receipt is folded up in the same way school kids would fold notes during class. Not wanting to ask about what’s on it, Youngho silently receives his pen back before gently pushing the bag of snacks to the customer who receives it with a smile.

“I’m still sorry about not noticing you when you first came in.” Youngho suddenly says, “It’s normal for me to zone out and have my music a little louder than I should when I don’t use headphones.” he knows he is trying to prevent the stranger from leaving, but he just wants to savour this rare chance of a conversation.

The stranger shakes his head, “Stop apologising, I’m not offended as I’ve been saying.” before Youngho could say anything else the stranger put his hand out to stop him, “But there is something you can do for me if you’re still feeling sorry.” 

Youngho blinks in surprise, “There is?”

The stranger nods back before extending his arm to hand Youngho the folded receipt, “I want you to read this after I leave the store. Then you’ll realise why you don’t need to be sorry.” Unsure of this sudden request, Youngho takes the receipt and only holds it as asked. “How can you be so sure?”

The stranger tilts his head, “I don’t, but I’m giving myself the courage to do this so I’m only hoping for the best case scenario.” as he takes the bag, he looks at Youngho one more time, before giving him one more smile.

“I hope the note will make you smile when you read it.” is the last thing the stranger says before walking out of the door, leaving Youngho in a daze.

Youngho looks at the note in his hand, turning it over delicately to see if there was anything written on the outside. After seeing that there’s nothing, he sits down before carefully opening the fold receipt so see what was written.

What he sees staring right back at him, is a set of numbers, a few sentences, and a name.

To the handsome cashier,  
I’ll be honest with you, you’ve been on my mind since you first scanned my purchase months ago. All you said to me was the total cost, but your voice wouldn’t leave my mind ever since. The day I asked about the song, I couldn’t help but pat myself on the back for asking after seeing your eyes light up when you told me that song was one of your personal favourites. Now, every time I’m here, I try to stay longer on purpose, because I wanted to talk to you and ask about more of your music (as well as your name so I can finally put a name to a handsome face) but I would chicken out.  
I was really happy we had a conversation that didn’t end after 3 sentences, and I wish I didn’t have to go. I felt like I could talk to you for hours.

So, this is my last resort, a note on the back on the receipt. I know I didn’t get your name in the end, and I didn’t even give you mine (I’m sorry ><), so...I’m wondering if I could get your name, but also your number? I’m not sure when I can stop by when you are working again, so this is the best solution I can come up with.

Here is my number, if you would like to go on a date with me (during the day), please text me.

Moon Taeil xxx-xxx-xxx

The second he finished reading, Youngho had already taken out his photo to create a new contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I would love it if you can leave me some kudos and comments that I can read, I'm still improving as a writer so I would really like to know what parts you enjoyed or what you thought of it overall! Please don't be too harsh...
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!
> 
> (This is currently unbetaed, I'll be editing it when I get the chance so please understand any spelling and grammar mistakes ><)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  



End file.
